Ultra Lockstones (Moedari Continuity)
The Ultra Lockstones in Ultraman Moedari are similar to the general lockseeds, but are stones. They are formed by the essanse of an Ultra who is too weak to even support a human body, and must be healed by Ultra Mother. Ultraman Moedari was given Zero's and Mebius' lockstones, when the respective Ultras were defeated by Belial. He used the combined blast of the Moedian and Mebium beams to enable Ultrawoman Lunaram's malon beam to break Belial's energy sheild. Use When one of the Ultras wishes to fight with Moedari, the stone will hover in front of his face. Alternativly, Moedari can summon them by saying their transformation summons. Then the stone will fly onto Moedari's brace, and he will gain the powers of that respective lockstone. Ultra Lockstones Ultraman Moedari Mebius Lockseed= The Mebius Lockseed is red and silver. It gives Moedari the ability to combine his and Mebius' beams, as well as giving him a "burning brave" mode similar to Mebius'. The fire symbol is then imprinted on his chest, just as it would have been on his father's. It will also give him a much more powerful kick. Mebius Arms! Phoenix Wings! |-|Zero Lockseed= The Zero lockseed is blue and silver, with a little bit of red. Moedari gains a beam lamp on his forehead, which can fire Zero's head-ray, as well as the two spikes on the side of his head gaining sluggers. He can then do a powerful beam from his chest of his head holding the two sluggers in front of him. Using the Zero lockseed, however, greatly reduces Moedari's available time on earth by four minutes. As Moedari usually has a six minute time limit, this leaves him with two minutes or less. Zero Arms! Twin Slugger Seiya Ha! |-|Hikari Lockseed= The Hikari lockseed is blue, with two silver sides. It gives Moedari another sword on his left arm, in addition to the Moedian blade on his right. Adds a blue color in places similar to Hikari's own coloring. Hikari Arms! Warrior of Light! |-|Tiga Lockseed= The Tiga lockseed *Tiga Barrier: Moedar can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *Tiga Pitfall: Moedari can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. *Tiga Freezer: By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Moedari fires a beam above his foes which explodes into a thick mist that freezes the target completely. *Energy Pulse: Moedari can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has latched on to him. |-|Kiva Lockseed= Moedari's rider form. Gives him access to the fever based emperor attacks and the arms monster weapons. |-|Dyna Lockseed= TBA |-|Gaia Lockseed= TBA Ultraman Lugeno Ultraman King Lockseed=This gives Lugeno facial hair and a smaller version of King's crest. Gives him much stronger eyesight, and increases the already incredible power of his mind. It gives Lugeno the ability to call up lightning or hail, causes his shoulders to emit strong beams or missals instead of icicles, as well as a "Lugeno Spark," which calls down a deadly blast of light. |-|Ultraman Noah Lockseed=This lockseed gives Lugeno angel-like wings on his back. His abilities: *Energy Fist: enables Lugeno to fire an incredibly strong heat ray from his fist; similar to Noah Inferno. *Lugeno Gravity: Lugeno calls down gravity waves which can tear an enemy apart. *Glittering Light: Lugeno's body glows and the light from it can kill an enemy. |-|Legend Lockseed=The union of Justice and Cosmos was preserved even when they were defeated, and sealed away into this lockseed. *Silver Barrier is a more powerful version of Lugeno's silver shield. *Lugen Light is an immensely powerful blast of light. Can't be blocked or dodged. *Lugen Hearing enables Lugeno to hear faint sounds from far away. Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity Category:Stephan222 Category:Fan Items